


A Monk's Ballad

by Ms_Gallows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Gallows/pseuds/Ms_Gallows
Summary: My attempt at an Outlaw Ballad





	A Monk's Ballad

Clothen in rags and monastery,  
Under oaths of silence and poverty,  
Brother Aldis prayed to Mary,

Dismayed was he to witness,  
With greed that boiled his blood,  
An Abbot’s fingers gobbling coins,  
T’was a sight inspiring his purloins.

Under night he made his foray,  
Hidden with masked visage,  
To where the father’s treasures lay.

All he could bear he took from the hoard,  
Stealing riches to punish what he abhorred,  
To give gold to beggars and those fallen ill.

‘Riches enough have we’, thought he,  
‘Among devils they should be.’

Indulgences he piously served,  
Not a shilling kept to himself,  
In thievery, he returned heaven’s worth,  
Mortal hardship he relieved on earth.

Three nights he went on his holy crusade,  
The Abbot’s vexation swelled tenfold  
With every alm made of his gold.

Alas, misfortune turned upon Aldis,  
Watched in his cloistered chamber,  
Undisguised by a monk’s prying eyes,  
His tale met an untimely demise,

His neck across the wooden block,  
There he donned a solemn hood,  
And began his rise to sainthood

The commoners sang of martyrdom,  
His brothers shouted in bedlam,  
By the sword, Aldis broke his last oath:

“Riches enough have we”, said he,  
“Among angels I will be.”


End file.
